gleefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Discussion:Trio/@comment-8451018-20140306174914
Donc, cet épisode… un mot : loufoque. Mais loufoque sympa. Qui m'a fait rire. Pas aussi subtil que le précédent et avec des chansons un niveau en dessous, mais loin d'être à jeter. Et, je trouve un point commun à toutes ces intrigues : le côté enfantin. Rachel et Santana se disputent comme dans une cour de récrée, Blamtina profitent de leurs derniers jours pour s'amuser comme des enfants et expérimenter TOUT avant la fin. Et enfin, Wemma construisent un bébé. Je m'explique plus en détails. Je commence par la SL qui m'a le moins plu : Wemma. Moins plu ne veut pas dire que je n'ai pas aimé. C'est juste que je me suis un peu lassée des intrigues Wemma depuis la saison 4 surtout. Mais je suis ravie pour eux qu'ils décident d'avoir un bébé, même s'ils s'y prennent bizarrement… Prenons une minute pour nous souvenir d'Emma Pillsbury, cette obsédé de la propreté, bourrée de TOCs qui va faire allègrement des gaufres dans un placard à balais et qui en parle ensuite très naturellement à Sue… O_o Et au passage, pouce en l'air pour Becky qui m'a fait mourir de rire en mode shocking. Donc, je disais que c'était la suite logique et que j'étais contente pour eux. Ils vont faire des parents formidables. Et puis, ça me fait plaisir de constater que "l'amitié" entre profs existe toujours dans la salle des profs avec les conseils de Sue et Beiste. Et, donc, c'est parti : le Wemmfant est en route. Petit saut à NY. Ça ne s'arrange pas avec Pezberry. Oulala, mais quelles gamines ces deux-là. Les remarques fusent toutes plus piquantes et enfantines les unes que les autres. Florilège, "tu es un traitre","tu es mon nouveau meilleur ami" etc… avec des grands mots comme seuls les ados en sont capables. Rajoutons les plans vénéneux de Santana pour tourmenter Rachel au théâtre. Et c'est à ce cher Elliott de calmer le jeu. Le pauvre, je le plains. "Girl, this is so high school" Oh oui, je suis bien d'accord avec lui. Il n'y a que lui, le nouveau "bestie" que les filles se disputent comme une poupée, de sensé dans cette histoire, qui a assez de recul pour mettre une distance entre cette folie et lui. C'est le seul qui envoie les filles se faire voir. Et donc, ces chéries se retournent vers ce "traitre de Kurt Hummel" ''(pas cool Rachel sur le coup). Et le nouveau groupe, au nom trèèès original s'il n'était pas déjà le titre d'une série, ne m'emballe pas vraiment. De toute façon, comme c'est sa seule apparition, ça me va. Juste pour permettre de petits regards PezBerry qui annoncent la future réconciliation. Et enfin, elles stoppent ces chamailleries de type collège pour parler franchement ''"Why my part ? Why my understudy ?" Enfin, les bonnes questions-réponses. Fichtre, interruption. La suite de cette aventure plus tard. Back to Lima avec, enfin, mon trio chéri. Le friendly threesome. Oui, Blamtina. Sans Artie donc. Bon, c'est pas cool que lui soit écarté de l'intrigue comme ça (parce qu'il a eu sa SL l'épisode d'avant !)… mais, mais je voulais vraiment mon Blamtina donc je n'ai que très peu de remords. ^^' Pour avoir au moins une vraie scène de ce trio à l'écran, j'étais prête à me damner donc j'ai été ravie par tout un épisode sur eux. Et pile ce que je voulais en plus : que Blam, Blatina et Samtina ne forment qu'un. Gagné. Et alors eux, c'est juste le summum de ma théorie sur les enfants. Et au passage, c'est cette partie qui le plus fait rire. Parce que c'est absurde, drama-queen poussée à l'extrême, mais nom d'un berlingot, ça m'a plu ! *On dira que je suis bon public mais le running-gag de la chute par la fenêtre, j'adore. *''"Oh no no no no no, Tina, no, don't cry !" à chaque fois. Dans un sens, on a retrouvé la Tina originelle, celle qui pleurait pour un rien. Bon pas autant drama-queen quand même… Ce regard de Blaine lorsqu'elle est affalée dans le couloirs : C'est normal, les gars. Tout est sous contrôle. * La ''Boobs Story aussi. Sam est flippant quand même. Le plus drôle dans cette histoire, ce sont les mimiques de Blaine à chaque fois. Dude, inappropriate. *Oh, j'ai oublié le truc le plus important ! *''drum rolls please''* Le retour de Nightbird ! Mon super-héros préféré est de retour pour tous nous sauver… s'il arrive à grimper par-dessus cette fenêtre ! XD J'espère qu'il emportera son cher déguisement dans ses valises pour NY. *Tête horrifiée, voix qui part dans les aigus et course de Blaine devant le kiss. =P Sinon, parlons de ce Lock-in. Honnêtement, je voyais ça plus grand, plus long, plus fou, pas juste 3 gamins avec des jupes, des extincteurs, des rollers et des gribouillis sur la figure. Et c'est là surtout que tout nous ramène aux enfants avec eux : les déguisements (Nightbird, Cheerios), les rollers, trottinette et skate, même le Twister est de la partie, les préservatifs (les éternelles bombes à eau des enfants). On sent vraiment cette excitation à l'idée de faire des jeux "interdits". Et Blaine est un véritable gamin aussi faut dire, donc il est dans son élément. Et sinon, je pense vraiment que Samtina est là juste pour la blague. Plutôt une méta-blague même : pour que les gleeks puissent vraiment se dire qu'il s'est taper toutes les girls du GC. Et puis, scénaristiquement, c'est juste un kiss bien dégueu. Pour l'expérience. Pour quitter le lycée en n'ayant rien raté. Fin de l'histoire. Enfin, non pas vraiment puisque ça part en mélo-Blainey après. Dommage. Mais tout s'arrange avec un câlin, on ré-inclut gentiment Artie, parce que… quand même. Et on accepte de grandir sans trop se perdre de vue. Cet épisode aura été l'occasion de montrer également qu'on a beau adorer ses amis de lycée et se jurer l'éternité ensemble, on voit que ce n'est pas toujours possible. Tina le définit très bien en parlant de Puck et Mike et Santana aussi avec Quinn. Et, j'ai cru renifler deux références à Pitch Perfect, si on ne compte déjà pas Don't You. Parce que Becky crie le fameux Party in the USA. Et Tina se la joue asiatique inaudible un moment… Hum, hum, c'est signé Lilly pour moi. ;-) Comprenne qui pourra. Donc sinon voilà, c'était ma théorie des éternels enfants. ^^' Et bien sûr que je n'exclus pas du tout que, par déformation préprofessionnelle, j'ai suranalysé un truc qui entend rester ce qu'il est, à savoir un truc plus ras-les-pâquerettes, un épisode simple et sans prise de tête. Et c'était encooore trop looong, ne m'en voulez pas… ^^'